Kibatany-lustful pleasure
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: out of Brittany's sex slaves she does Kiba the most. With many new slaves. How could this get any better? Especially for Kiba
1. Chapter 1

(The setting is at Kiba Inuzuka's house and this does contain lemon)

Oc: Brittany Azaki

Age:17

Personaility: a training obessed girl who never goes down without a fight. She never ever lets Kiba(her boyfriend) take over and make her the uke. (BTW This is after the great ninja war so he is already a jonin and he confessed how he felt already)

"A-Ah" Kiba moaned as his new lover,Brittany Azaki, bit his collarbone. She was between his legs and he was begging for her to fuck him. "Come on...moan like you actually want this" Brittany whispered seductively.(She made everything soundproof so no one heard him) She quickly bit him repeatly along the neck. Brittany nibbled on one certain spot:underneath the collarbone and she got that moan that she wanted. "A-AH! M-more!" Brittany ripped his jonin jacket off revealing his blue longsleeve shirt. "Let's get this problem out of here" Kiba was surprised as she ripped his shirt but shivered in pleasure as Brittany licked his chest. He moaned loudly when Brittany licked his senstitive spot. "You like that don't you?" He lightly nodded as Brittany licked down his body stopping just before his dick.

"Brittany come on alread-" Brittany was already sucking on him before he could finish. "Brittany!" M-more..." Kiba moaned loudly as Brittany sucked on him more. "I'M gonna..." Brittany drank up all of his cum before licking his chest. She then got off his chest, making him dissapointed before he noticed she brought her sex toys. He was eager. Kiba knew they were all custom made from her energy and he wanted her inside him-no matter what. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Brittany open his turned her vibrator on HIGH and put it right inside Kiba's enterance. "AHH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Brittany could easily tell he liked it. She managed to turn it up on Medium making him pre-cum. She laughed seductively and Kiba was quickly turned on. Brittany turned it up on high and he cummed again. "Man you moan easily u know that?" "Then again that's why having sex with you is so much fun...beside the fact you taste good."

Kiba was still recovering from the orgasm when Brittany nibbled him. She touched his enterance with her finger, earning a moan as a reward. "If you want it...beg." "I-i need it come on Brittany you know I'm not very good at begging" "Good enough" She slowly put her finger in him. "Brittany Fuck me until it hurts." She complied and after a hour she pinned him down on the bed. "God...you're a good fucker." Kiba whispered in between breaths. "Despite the fact I never got to taste you...then again you're better at this." Brittany had an idea. "We can do this tomorrow...with you in control" "Alright...but in the end I'm getting fucked again." Brittany laughed before falling asleep in Kiba's arms. 'At least now I'm not a virgin' Kiba thought before falling asleep really excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night they did it again. This time Kiba made the decisions. It was her house so Brittany didn't have to waste energy making it soundproof. Neither of them wasted anytime getting naked. Kiba ran his tongue over her senstitive nipple, making her moan a little bit. Kiba lightly sucked on her as Brittany fought to keep control of herself. He touched her clit making her shiver in pleasure. "Kiba do it" He complied, attacking her fold with his tongue. "Kiba!" She moaned dissapointedly as he took his tongue out replacing it with his fingers. Brittany kept it cool, not having to hold it back yet. 'Man she's not even close...i'll never get to taste her at this rate.' He was interrupted when Brittany pulled him in for a kiss. Kiba licked her lip and slid his tongue in. Her tongue fought to keep control but she lost. (On purpose) Then she started bleeding. Kiba licked her blood before getting worried.

"Why you bleeding?" "You must of hit a nerve" Kiba quickly knew what she meant. Her virginity was his. He flipped over so that she was on top. He bit her neck lovingly before grinding his hips against her. "Kiba!" He quickly got wet. He never knew how many ways she turned him on. Brittany eventually started panting from being tired. It was 6 in the morning as Kiba decided to let her rest. "Go ahead and sleep...but I'm still getting fucked." It felt like forever before Brittany woke up with all of her energy. Kiba went to take a shower.

"Hey I'm up btw." Kiba wanted her right now. He unlocked the bathroom door with his kunai. "Well well well...I was gonna wait until you were done your shower but right now's fine with me." He pulled her in the shower and Brittany got her handcuffs. "Idk why I brought these...i'm not gonna handcuff you unless you want me to." She licked his whole body until he was wet and ready to let it all out. She pinned him on the floor and rode him. He moaned loudly and his dick was starting to get limp. "Brittany don't stop..give it to me faster." "I was going to anyway" She sped up until his dick was numb and she licked him more. He was only Brittany's sex slave but he didn't care. She had him, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke,Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. They each had their months. Kiba had 3 months of her to himself while they only had a month. Brittany then grinded against him. "AHHHHHHHH! BRITTANY!" He moaned loudly screaming her name. Kiba started panting and she humped him slightly. "BRITTANY HUMP ME MORE..DAMMIT THAT FEELS GOOD" She complied until they were both exhausted. "Btw I got a new girl slave today...wanna show her how it's done tomorrow?" Kiba lightened up at another chance. "Yeah...who is the newbie." "Her name's Ino."


	3. Chapter 3

While Kiba was sleeping that night Brittany went to greet the new slave. Ino woke up naked in a dark room handcuffed and a vibrator right under her pussy. The lights suddenly turned on. "You must be my new slave I'm Brittany..your master." Ino blushed. She was so hot. "Everyone here has their month for sex and tomorrow I'm gonna show u how it's done..but right now I have to taste you." She licked Ino all over tasting her. She then left. "Enjoy the show tomorrow." Brittany hit a switch turning on the vibrator to go in and out of Ino then turned off the lights and left with Ino moaning. She entered her room to find Kiba with only his boxers on. "Where were you master?" "Greeting the new slave." She fell asleep while taking off Kiba's boxers and humping him in her sleep. "Master that feels good." Kiba moaned in his sleep as Brittany stopped and hardened him up.

That morning Brittany went into Ino's room and shut off the vibrator. "Hey Kiba get in here we're gonna show her how I do things around here." She whispers to Ino. "Kiba's my best slave cause he's the only one who asks for more. Then Ino noticed Kiba enter. "Enjoy the show." Brittany pinned him to the bed and got inside his tight enterance. "Master! A-AH! More!" Ino was getting wet watching them as Brittany explored his enterance before sucking on his dick. "M-MASTER!" "H-HARDER!" Ino got even wetter as Brittany drank up all of his cum and licked him all over. "Master!" Kiba moaned as Brittany pumped him. "MASTER! F-FASTER! PUMP ME UNTIL IT HURTS" She pumped him really hard until he got limp. Brittany bit his neck hard. "Master..." They both knew it was his turn so he got on top. Giving Brittany the same treatment and making Ino cum on her vibrator. Ino never took her eues off them. 'I could get used to this' Kiba finally got exhausted and dismissed him with a kiss. "Go to our room...and have your energy by tonight..." "Yes master" Kiba left and Brittany turned towards Ino. "If anyone else besides me or whoever I call comes in...expect a threesome." Brittany left and turned the vibrator on.


	4. Chapter 4

Then Brittany arrived in her room. The windows were open and Kiba didn't have any blankets on. She got on top of him and noticed him asleep. Brittany put her hand down his boxers and squeezed his dick hard to wake him up. Kiba woke up and took off her clothes. "Good boy...give me what I want." "Yes Master" He licked her cilt and entered his dick in. "M-master." Brittany managed to contain herself but Kiba moaned after Brittany thrusted into him. "Like it?" He nodded and she did it again. "Master.." Brittany licked his sensitive spot, making him moan.

Brittany then attacked him until he was all cleaned out and exhausted. It was already morning. "I'm going to do Ino okay...you stay in here" Kiba nodded his head and Brittany closed the door to her bedroom. She went to Ino's room and noticed her vibrator off. Brittany ripped Ino's clothes off and sucked Ino up. Ino moaned begging for more as Brittany left. "You're too soft Ino...get hard or no sex" She went to the kitchen to notice her dinner ready. After eating she returned to where she had Kiba wait for her. Brittany laid down beside Kiba and starts sucking him off in her sleep. "MASTER!" Kiba moaned as she found his tight enterance again. She then got on top of him and gave him a lap dance. "YES MASTER! FUCK ME MORE! HARDER! SLOWER!" Brittany complied and slowly fucked him. Kiba moaned as loud as he could before he came unnoticably. He laid down panting and exhausted. Brittany starting feeling him and he moaned in his sleep.

Sorry it's so short-kinda running out of ideas. (Yes I know about Kiba taking all the sex like a bitch)


End file.
